Karaoke Night
by Very-Bored-Anon
Summary: It's gonna be Karaoke Night and the SEGA characters are preparing all the food and drinks (booze, mostly) they need for the special night. But they don't know is that it's going to be one of the craziest Karaoke night they've ever had.
1. Shopping for ingredients

**Karaoke Night**

Team Sonic and Team Rose were walking around a supermarket, searching for booze. Lots of them. Why? Because tonight isn't like any other night. Tonight is Karaoke night! Not to mention, the night when all SEGA game characters unite to have fun, drink, sing , and dance 'til you fall flat on your face.

Sonic grabbed two bottles of sparkling apple cider. Tails pouted. "No fair! Why do you guys get to drink booze while we only get juice and soda?"

"Because! You kids are too young to drink, and it's bad for your system. You need to be at least 20 years old to drink, right?" Sonic answered.

Tails turned to Sonic. "But Sonic, you're not even 20 either!"

Sonic laughed. Then he replied, "That's why we changed the age limit to at least 15 years and above."

"Sonic, that's cheating!" Tails whined. Sonic just smiled and grabbed more bottles of soda and sparkling fruit juice. Amy looked at a bottle of Pink Champagne.

"Ooh~!" Amy said. "Pink Champagne! We need to get some of that!"

Knuckles placed his hand on her shoulder. "Amy, you're forgetting that you're only 12." The smile on Amy's face turned into a frown.

"We can't buy too much," Big said. "Vyse and the Blue Rogues said they'll provide most of the beer."

"Yeah," Cream agreed. "Besides, we do have a spending limit."

"That's why we're going to pay now. C'mon!" Sonic said, and he led the teams to the cashier.

* * *

Team Chaotix and Team Dark were busy getting snacks for the special night.

"What goes well with beer?" Vector asked. Charmy flew around the snacks aisle to search for something suitable.

"How about marshmallows? And maybe some chips as well?" he suggested.

Vector replied with a simple "Hm." To which Charmy responded by dropping four bags of BBQ-flavored chips and six bags of marshmallow.

"Don't you think this may be too much?" Espio asked, worried.

"These are for the little kids, and we have a ton of them in SEGA!" Vector replied.

"That is true," Espio agreed. "But let's add some fruits to make it a little heatlthier." And with that, Espio started grabbing apples . They turn to the other Team.

"Aren't you going to help?" they asked.

Shadow shook his head, not wanting to cooperate, E123-Gamma kept silent, while Rouge said, "I'd rather be choosing the booze than the snacks."

Team Chaotix exchanged looks before sighing.


	2. It's still sane and normal

**Karaoke Night**

Almost instantly, it was already nighttime. The SEGA Station (SEGA's version of Game Central Station that I made up) was already filled with almost every SEGA character ever created. Little kids went hyper with the sodas and chose to play tag rather than to sing. Most girls had dressed up as pop stars for the special night and sang as if it was their live performance. Teenagers and adults took it half-seriously but sang better than most of the kids. Those like the characters from Anarchy Reigns chose to stay on the couches and drink as much booze they can get their hands on.

Sonic walked over to NiGHTS with a cup of beer. "Hey, NiGHTS!"

NiGHTS turn to see Sonic and greeted back. "Hi, Sonic!"

"So..." Sonic started. "Do you think that maybe this year's Karaoke Night will come out safely or go wild like the other years?"

NiGHTS tapped his/her chin and thought deeply. "Hopefully it'll be the former."

"Wanna bet?" Sonic asked, holding out his hand to shake. NiGHTS smiled and held it.

"You're on. Loser must take the winner to anywhere he or she wants!" NiGHTS replied.

The sounds of and electric guitar being played echo around the station. The audience turn to see Pudding and Ulala on stage with their electric guitars slung over their bodies.

"Dueling Guitars!" they said in unison through their microphones. The audience cheered loudly, either for Ulala or Pudding. Mainly Ulala.

* * *

Vyse plopped onto a sofa with a mug of Loqua. He sighed as Beat sat beside him with a bottle of sake.

Beat turned to Vyse with a questioning look. "What? Do you want me to sit somewhere else or something?"

Vyse shook his head and explained, "My mom said that I'm only allowed to drink at least two mugs of Loqua. But I really wanna drink more than that."

Beat smirked and took a sip of his sake. "Screw that, Vyse! Just do what you want. It's not like your mom is around anyway."

"True," Vyse agreed while chugging down his mug of Loqua. "Wanna have a drinking contest?"

Beat grinned evilly. "Oh, you're on!" And they began chugging down the booze in front of them.

Tails walked around with a glass of apple cider. He looked at the bottles of beer longingly and watched the teenagers and adults drink booze with envy. He grabbed a bowl of chips and ate them to distract his thoughts of under-aged drinking.

Sonic and NiGHTS watched the large gathering from afar. "Looks like I may be winning," NiGHTS said, smiling. Sonic smirked and took another sip. "It's kind of shocking that we'd have a safe and sane Karaoke Night. But hey, nothing's impossible."

Little did they know that this year's Karaoke Night is going to be as insane as the Karaoke Nights they've ever had.


	3. Just went crazy

**Karaoke Night**

Two hours passed rather quickly, at that time, the Karaoke Night had already turned in to a disaster area. Which means, Sonic won the bet. NiGHTS didn't seem to mind though, because he/she was already drunk.

"NiGHTS, you're drunk. You should stop," Sonic said, concerned.

NiGHTS just giggled drunkenly. "No I'm not! I can still go on!" He/she began to fly around the station while narrowly crashing into wall and lights. Sonic chased after him/her worriedly.

"NiGHTS! You're going to hurt yourself!"

Tails realized that Sonic and the others are distracted at the moment, or just plain drunk. Taking the chance, he grabbed the nearest beer bottle a poured himself a glass.

Beat and Vyse's drinking competition ended with Beat being the winner.

"You cheated!" Vyse said, face now red because of the amount of booze in his system.

"I won fair and square," Beat replied, while drinking a small cup of sake. "Did I ever tell you that you're a really cute guy, Vyse?" Beat pushed Vyse against the couch.

"Beat you're drunk, get off me," Vyse said, trying to push him off but was too drunk.

"C'mon, can't we make out a little?" Beat said, closing up on Vyse.

Vyse looked at Beat for a moment. "Well, you are a pretty hot guy yourself. Maybe I'll give a kiss," Vyse replied with a drunk smile.

Beat grinned before closing on to kiss him.

Suddenly, two voices were heard. "Oh, NO YOU DON'T!"

They turn to the direction of the voice to see a blue-grey skate and a yellow boot flying at their direction, hitting them straight at their faces and knocking them out cold.

Gum and Aika sighed in relief as they managed to stop the two drunk teenage boys from making out.

"Oh, sure! Why not?! Break a yaoi fan-girls heart, why don't you!" a girl's voice said.

Gum and Aika looked for the source of the voice. Suddenly, Ulala appeared beside the couch with a camera in her hand.

"Ulala?!" they both said in unison.

"Yes, it's me!" Ulala replied.

"You were there the ENTIRE time and you didn't bother to stop them?!" Aika said, angry.

Ulala glanced at the two unconscious teens. "They weren't really doing anything bad, right?"

The two girls face palmed at Ulala's reply.


	4. Clean-up

**Karaoke Night**

By the time it was midnight, most of the little kids were brought home by some of the grown-ups. At that time, Sonic was still chasing after the drunk NiGHTS. The fact that Tails was drunk too did not help. Eventually Tails collapsed, giving Sonic a chance to continue chasing NiGHTS.

Those who were not drunk and weren't singing were helping out with the clean-up. Bottles and cans of beer littered the floors along with puddles, occasionally vomit from overly-drunk ones. Mew and Cube looked at the puddle of puke before them.

Mew shoved her mop at Cube. "You clean it up."

Cube shoved the mop back. "No you clean it up."

This went back and forth until Vanilla grabbed the broom. "Both of you! Stop fighting. I'll clean this up."

As she moped up the puke, Mew and Cube shrugged and left. "Works for me."

Beat and Vyse woke up soon after. The moment Vyse realized that Beat was on top of him, he scooted away from him immediately.

"Beat?! What were you doing on top of me?!" he shrieked.

Beat clutched his head and held a hand out. "Vyse, shut up for a moment. I'm having a extreme hangover right now."

Vyse saw that Beat had a large, oval bruise on his forehead. Looking at his reflection in the glass, he saw one on his forehead as well, except that it was in a shape of half a foot print.

"The both of you finally woke up?"

They turn to see Ulala in front of them. "Did anything happen while we were out cold?"

"No, not much. Except that Gum and Aika were angry at me because I didn't stop you guys from almost making out," she replied.

"Wait, Beat and I almost made-out?" Vyse asked, now pale.

"Yeah, the both of you were about to kiss when they kicked their shoes straight at your heads, hence those large bruises on you heads. I almost got a picture."

Suddenly, Gum and Aika pushed her out of the way.

"Hey!"

Aika ignored her and went straight to Vyse and grabbed his collar. "Didn't your mom tell you that you were only allowed to drink two cups?!" She shook him hard.

The moment Vyse blanked out, Aika stopped. "Oops."


End file.
